This application seeks support for the continuation of the Diabetes Endocrinology Center at the University of Chicago. The major objectives of the Diabetes Center program include 1) Expansion of research in the etiology, pathogenesis and clinical course of diabetes mellitus; 2) Promotion of interdisciplinary clinical and basic research initiatives; 3) Increase in intramural education activities; 4) Improvement of the care of diabetic patients. The Center, with its core facilities and lines of communication, enhances the efficiency and output of the diabetes-related research projects now underway at the University, encourages new endeavors, and provides a framework and stimulus for additional collaborative research programs among the investigators of different disciplines and backgrounds. Individual research activities now in progress with support from the Center and its facilities include studies on: Isolation and properties of proglucagon; isolation and characterization of beta cell plasma membranes; regulation of insulin biosynthesis and secretion; lipoprotein lipase and hypertriglyceridemia in diabetes; tissue culture of islet cells and islet cell tumors; the mechanism of conversion of proinsulin to insulin; insulin binding, degradation and action of hepatocytes; insulin regulation of protein synthesis in muscle; induction of non-ketotic hyperglycemic diabetic coma; CNS control of carbohydrate metabolism; serum proinsulin and C-peptide levels in normal and diabetic subjects; regulation of adipose cell carbohydrate and lipid metabolism; and therapy of diabetic ketoacidosis.